lizziemcguirefandomcom-20200215-history
Gordo and the Girl
Gordo and the Girl is the nineteenth episode of Lizzie McGuire's first season. Synopsis Lizzie and Miranda feel neglected, when Gordo spends more time with his new girlfriend, Brooke (Kyla Pratt). They are unable to come to terms with the fact that Gordo has a girlfriend now and he is drifting away from their group. Meanwhile, Matt learns about "percentages" from his father and starts accepting bets from his friends, but he eventually lands in trouble when his mother finds out about this. Plot Gordo begs off going to the horror movie marathon with Lizzie and Miranda, saying that he'll be spending some time "bonding" with his father. But at the Digital Bean before the show, the girls see him with Brooke Baker. At first they don't think he's on a date because he didn't tell them about it, but then they see him kiss Brooke! The girls aren't sure what to think about this. The next day at school, Gordo tells Lizzie he was with his father the day before. When he skips lunch with Lizzie and Miranda to help a "friend" with homework, the girls are even more confused. They just can't picture their longtime friend as anyone's boyfriend. Later, when Gordo is about to tell the girls about Brooke, Lizzie tells him first that she thin ks Brooke is using him and that she's hurt he didn't tell her about his girlfriend before now. Gordo, for his part, is upset with Lizzie and Miranda for reacting the way they do. Miranda becomes more accepting of the idea of Gordo having a girlfriend, but Lizzie is still troubled by it. When she overhears Claire Miller saying she has to help get Brooke ready for a "hot date" that night, Lizzie is sure she can't be talking about Gordo and thinks Brooke is two-timing him. She goes to spy on Brooke at an Italian restaurant and takes along Miranda, dressed as a boy! At one point, to make sure it's Gordo, Lizzie makes Miranda follow him into the men's bathroom, much to her displeasure. The girls are about to leave when the host, thinking they're a couple on a date, seats them. When they try to bolt out of the restaurant, they run right into a waiter and end up on the floor in front of Gordo and Brooke, covered head to toe in pasta and sauce. Gordo is very disappointed with the two of them. Lizzie and Miranda are lamenting the loss of friendship with Gordo when he comes by to talk with them. He's still not happy about the way they acted, but he realizes that they do care about him. He tells the girls he broke up with Brooke. It seems that he wasn't ready yet for a relationship like she wanted. Brooke was asking for too much of his time, including time he spent with his friends Lizzie and Miranda. The trio is back on good terms once again, but that doesn't stop the girls from pestering Gordo to describe his "lip-lock" with Brooke. Meanwhile, Dad helps Matt learn a math lesson about odds and percentages by using candy to illustrate the principles. Matt learns the lesson too well. He and Lanny begin making bets with classmates like a couple of bookies and start winning things from them. When Mom finds Matt's betting book in the laundry, she confronts him. He says people just gave him stuff because they were grateful that he helped them learn about odds and percentages, but Jo McGuire is no dummy and she tells him he must give all his winnings back. Trivia *The filming dates for this episode took place between February 7-10, 2001. The clapboard on the blooper reel at the end of the show is dated February 9, 2001. *The restaurant scenes were filmed at Buca Di Bepo which is located in Redondo Beach, California. *This is the only episode to date that Claire (Davida Williams) appears without Kate (Ashlie Brillault). *In one of the "Toon Lizzie" segments, Gordo is represented by a frog. This is also done in the episode "Movin' On Up." Goofs *In the scene where Jo finds Matt's book in the laundry, both Matt and Lanny walk in with arm full of stuff. A few seconds later in a wide shot, Lanny has already placed his stuff on the table, but in the next shot, he can be seen placing the items on the table and quickly leaving. *When talking about kicking over the Social Studies globe, Matt says "accent" instead of "accident." *in the shot where Miranda and Lizzy were spying on gordo in the restaurant they both bumped into the waiter and knocked the glass plates and bowls down which would have been broken but in the next shot they seem perfectly fine. Category:Season 1